yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-3-2013
“HEYYOOOOO!!!! This is Donatello Rogers here reporting for the 10-o-clock AM news. Kasaihana city my beautiful people, it seems as though it’s going to be in the low 60’s today too. Dress heavy you know how cold it can get out there! Great news Kasaihana city! The child that was kidnapped by the two unknown men was saved last night around 12:00AM. A man by the name of Jack blazer, a hot shot photographer from district 2 was around the area where the kidnapping was taking place. Seeming to go take pictures and investigate the area. He was out to help the KPD to the best of his abilities, when he saw two men burst out of the Apartment with smoke fuming from the room they were currently residing in. Immediately as the men ran out there heads were taking off by an Unknown sniper. Some believed that it was the serial killer from district 2, but the bullet that was used appeared to be different than the serial killers weapon that’s been running around between district 1 and 2. The photographer saw the two men’s head shot off then saw a hooded figure run into the apartment only moments later. Just as quickly as this man entered he came out with the child, dropped off her in front of the apartment complex and rode off on his motorcycle, seeming to be a Ninja 1200 bike, antics of our time period. He rode off with a woman which the photographer wasn’t able to get a photo of stating that “She was just wayyyyyyy to distracting…” Information on the two vigilantes, not including the woman… are unknown we just hope that they aren’t a threat. The child was soon taken to the KPD headquarters where they began to search for the child’s parents. But… no files were found on her, more than likely a simple mistake. But… the police were able to find the names of the child parents... Though, in the Database the child’s parents or parent was Keyome Tasanagi, the 18 year old Yakuza Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan. Don’t worry Mr.Tasanagi; your child has been rescued! * Nods, twice and picks up a stack of papers straightening them up on the table* Meanwhile, shortly before the child was rescued. A huge commotion was noted down in District 1 at club Lahana… At about 10:00PM. A man’s um… err; UNIT… his sexual unit was removed, or rather ripped off. Local police noted him out as a low ranking member in the Kagemaru ranks. Tashiro Yokemate was 16, the clan had a burial ceremony for him only 11 hours later immediately giving him a funeral and sending the young boys family 600,000 tanz openly. The person that removed the boy’s member was unknown ALTHOUGH…. A headless body seeming to be a female was found 25 miles in district 2 near a hospital at 6AM. No evidence of foul play was found on the body, just the head shot wound. After an Autopsy and a blood sample, the KPD found out that she was the Yakuza female chairmen of the Chitori clan. The police were able to collect the most parts of the woman’s remains. Her left side of her brain was severely removed from her body. The Chitori clan, was highly devastated, the mass majority of women were in the commons of the hospital ER section shedding tears amongst one another… *Sighs, shaking my head* Not to long after, the second of hand of the Chitori clan would of requested the Doctors of the Kasaihana city to do there most expensive treatment for the for the Highly known female Chairmen. Due to her brain being the only thing severely damaged. Her heart itself was still in good condition. The Chitori clan immediately used their funds for the doctors to use their most classified procedure. The Resurgence Invigoration Medical Justification Observatory Bawd or the R.I.M.J.O.B. This is a 100,000,000 tanz procedure that was created during WWW3 for those that don’t know, meant to revive or bring back American soldiers that took severe brain damage. The overly desperate Chitori could not handle losing their leader… and has taken it upon there selves to get the doctors to perform the act. The process, allows her brain to be recreated on a DNA molecular level simply out of DNA memory. Which will ultimately recreate and reconstruct her face, but not without a cost… the mental state of mind may change completely...* I slid my fingers to my head, seeming to be stressed out* With that, the woman’s body will be in a the care of the doctors and special surgeons for half a week or so… the clan will have no choice but to see if there leader’s body can be restructed… The KPD… will be investigating the death of the boy at the club. * I went into a 15 second pause before I looked up at the camera smiling and perking myself back up* Anyways, this has been Donatello Rogers with the 10-o-clock news. Everyone have a good day, remember dress warm! Goodbye! *winks* “ Category:New's reports